l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ujina Tokimasa
Ujina Tokimasa was originally a ronin who went by the name of Tokimasa. He was the son of a noble samurai who had been killed by Bloodspeakers and had devoted his life to finding and destroying them. He had been a fan of the tragic story of the Hare Clan and always wanted to meet the famous Usagi Ozaki. His bravery and devotion eventually led him to found the Ujina family of the Hare Clan. Hidden Emperor, p. 30 Murders in Otosan Uchi In 1132 during the disappearance of Emperor Toturi I a murderer began terrorizing the populace of Otosan Uchi, first killing an Ikoma courtier and working his way up killing Imperial Magistrates in violent and bloody manners. In response, a bounty of 100 koku was offered, but it did nothing as no one could even capture a glance of the murderer. The bounty was raised in the following months to 200 and finally 300 koku. Usagi Ozaki came to Otosan Uchi following a lead on a Bloodspeaker cult that was terroizing the West Hub Village. A devious looking ronin soon appeared from the shadows, offering to help the Hare Clan Damiyo. Although Ozaki didn't like sycophants, he felt he could trust Tokimasa and they began to hunt for the Bloodspeaker cult together. Confrontation After finding enough information, the two men stormed a temple on the outskirts of the Imperial city. After splitting up to find the secret Bloodspeaker lair, Usagi Ozaki found it down a secret tunnel behind a statue. Ozaki charged the cultists in order to prevent their ritual from completing. The battle was fierce, but Ozaki was about to fall when Tokimasa emerged from the shadows and joined the assault. Hidden Emperor, pp. 30-31 The cult's leader was Tokimasa's twin brother, twister as sinister where Tokimasa was honorable. Ozaki beheaded him, earning Tokimasa's gratitude and loyalty. Fealty and Freedom, p. 44 After the long battle, in which both heroes were wounded, Tokimasa limped to the head cultist's body and found an Imperial Magistrate's badge, one which had been stolen from one of the murderer's victims. Usagi Ozaki was impressed with Tokimasa's sharp eyes since he himself did not see the badge. Hidden Emperor, p. 31 Founding Imperial Regent Takuan, relieved that the murderer had been killed, offered Tokimasa the 300 koku bounty, which Tokimasa humbly refused. When Takuan offered the bounty to Usagi Ozaki, the Hare Clan Damiyo also refused, stating Tokimasa had discovered the culprit. Takuan made a promise which Emperor Toturi I fulfilled granting Tokimasa the family name of "Ujina" as a reward for his efforts. Ujina Tokimasa immediately swore fealty to Usagi Ozaki and the Hare Clan. Hidden Emperor, p. 27 He married an Usagi woman. Fealty and Freedom, p. 52 Sensei Ozaki granted the new daimyo the governorshio of Meidochi, and the Ujina probed that bandits had to avoid the village. Fealty and Freedom, pp. 46-47 Ujina Torid-e, the dojo of the Ujina Skirmishers, was located there. Art of the Duel, p. 144 Tokimasa began to teach the Ujina techniques in the dojo. Some said that he promoted vicious and dishonorable acts, with the excuse that "the ends justify the means." Hidden Emperor, p. 85 Accused One of his students, a former ronin who joined his family, Ujina Tomo, was suspicious about his sensei. His student had found that Tokimasa was not on any record except those following his meeting with the Imperial Regent. Also, Tokimasa and the murderer favored the aiguchi as weapon, but the cultist that was accused had no this weapon among his belongings. While Tokimasa had departed on the trail of a Bloodspeaker cult a week before the Great Clans started their march to Oblivion's Gate, Tomo requested a group of magistrates's help in bringing Tokimasa to justice. Hidden Emperor, pp. 85-86 It was unknown what happened to the magistrate's quest. Category:Hare Clan Leaders Tokimasa